Vegetariano
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Itachi Uchiha era muy selectivo con los alimentos. —No me gusta la carne — Respondió con firmeza. —¿Que no te gusta la carne? Entonces, ¿eres vegetariano? — preguntó Fugaku, sin mostrar mucho interés.


_**::Vegetariano::**_

Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Autora: **Aiko Amori**

Estado: **Completo**

Género: **Familiar/General**

Personaje: **Itachi Uchiha**

**Sumario**: Itachi Uchiha era muy selectivo con los alimentos. —No me gusta la carne — Respondió con firmeza. —¿Qué no te gusta la carne? Entonces, ¿eres vegetariano? — preguntó Fugaku, sin mostrar mucho interés.

* * *

"Nada beneficiaría más a la salud humana que la evolución hacia una dieta vegetariana".

**_Albert Einstein_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**S**ujetó una silla y la atrajo para atrás. Tomó asiento deliberadamente y observaba alternativamente a su hermano menor que se encontraba enfrente de él y a su padre, que estaba en la silla principal de la mesa.

Dejó caer los hombros y movió en forma circular su cabeza; había entrenado con sumo esfuerzo y ahora su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirlo. Aunque claro, él no debía mostrar ningún signo de debilidad frente a su padre, ni tampoco que Sasuke se diera cuenta de ello.

Era ya hora de comer y se podía percibir el aroma que provenía de la cocina. Carne. Olía a filete de carne.

Quiso aparentar un rostro neutro, pero una tenue mueca de asco se formó en su cara. Sasuke se percató de ello pero no dijo nada. Sólo lo miró con una expresión un tanto tensa; desde hacía tiempo notaba que su hermano mayor estaba un poco incómodo y ya no era el mismo de antes.

Fugaku se mantenía callado. _Raro_. Por que siquiera antes hablaba de las grandes habilidades de Itachi, reprendía que Sasuke no estaba a a su nivel y se la pasaba comparándolos, o tal vez le preguntaba a su hijo mayor cuáles progresos habían resultado de su último entrenamiento.

Con sigilo, la madre de ambos caminó hasta la mesa y puso con calma la bandeja en el centro de la mesa. Interrumpió el silencio que era como una burbuja que se había apoderado del comedor que con su delicada y dulce voz.

Anunció que de comida había preparado filete de carne, el favorito de su esposo, Fugaku Uchiha. Su marido le pasó el plato y ella sonrió, algo que era muy usual en ella, sonreía de forma dulce y tranquilizadora. Sirvió la comida al padre de sus hijos e igualmente tomó el plato de su hijo menor e iba a servir de la misma comida que a su esposo.

—Madre, ¿no hay tarta de tomate? — preguntó con algo de ilusión en su mirada oscura que había posado en el rostro de su madre.

Ésta asintió y sonrió. Sabía que el platillo favorito de Sasuke era cualquier cosa que contuviera tomate; así que ¿qué mejor que una tarta de aquella fruta?

Se retiró a la cocina y rápidamente volvió con otras dos bandejas. Abrió una y sacó la tarta de tomate, partió un pedazo y se lo dio a Sasuke.

Itachi seguía inmóvil en su sitio y solamente observaba lo que hacía su madre.

Ella se giró hacia donde estaba él y lo miró.

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Filete de carne o tarta de tomate? — terminó de preguntar. Ella sabía que era lo que le gustaba, pero quería animar aunque sólo fuera un poco el ambiente en su familia, ya que éste era más sombrío conforme iba pasando el tiempo; además que Itachi últimamente estaba muy cambiado. Ya ni siquiera cargaba en brazos a su hermano ni le tocaba la frente, signo para él, de cariño.

—No me gusta la carne — Respondió con firmeza ya que no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando. Odiaba la carne. Repugnaba su olor. Su faz se tornó a lo que sentía por aquella comida.

Su padre habló por primera vez, con aquella voz dura e implacable que se le conocía.

—¿Qué no te gusta la carne? Entonces, ¿eres vegetariano? — preguntó Fugaku, sin mostrar mucho interés. Soltó el tenedor inconscientemente y lo dejó al lado de su plato.

Él no respondió. Miró que su madre tenía ganas de sonreír pero hacía esfuerzo para que Itachi no se lo fuera a tomar como una ofensa hacia él. Su recta nariz se engurruñó levemente y esa expresión resultó ser divertida para algunos de sus familiares.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y sonrió. Ambos, su madre y su hermano mayor, sonreían con dicha y en aquella habitación de la mansión Uchiha dejó de sentirse el silencio por aquellos breves momentos, y fue cambiado por el sonido de las risas de los dos.

Itachi igualmente sonrió de medio lado. Fugaku continuó comiendo y no dijo nada, en su rostro se surcó un gesto parecido al de una sonrisa, obviamente, no iba a permitir que nadie mirara aquella mueca.

Entonces Mikoto destapó la otra olla. Esta contenía pastel de arroz: La comida preferida de Itachi.

Cuando el arroz estuvo en su plato, él tomó un tenedor y llevó a su boca un poco de ese manjar.

¿Vegetariano? Tal vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"La alimentación de los hombres superiores está basada en frutas y raíces crudas".

**_Miguel de Cervantes_**

* * *

**N/A: **Bien. Ya tenía ganas de escribir algo de Itachi y su familia. Se me ocurrió esta idea cuando precisamente estaba comiendo. Entonces recordé cual era la comida favorita de Itachi, y cual no. Sinceramente a mí tampoco me gusta tanto la carne. Prefiero arroz y verduras bien preparadas. Así que me pongo a escribir, y… este fue el resultado. Y aunque ando en las últimas de la escuela, y tengo que entregar un trabajo para mañana, estoy feliz.

Además, es un pequeño regalo en el mes del cumpleaños de Itachi... Junio.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Gracias por leer.

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
